


Almost Everything I Wish I'd Said The Last Time I Saw You...

by okteviaskaikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, I CAN'T DO IT OK, angsty as fuckkkkkk, clarkey mad, for the most part?, help me im in pain, like before madi came along u feel, like i ditch echo at literally 300 words, so she be bringing up how he was kinda a man whore because shes all about cheap shots right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okteviaskaikru/pseuds/okteviaskaikru
Summary: Post 5x05: Bellamy and Clarke need to talk and tell each other all the things that have been left unsaid for too long





	Almost Everything I Wish I'd Said The Last Time I Saw You...

**Author's Note:**

> I literally didn't read this over more than once and I'm sure its been done like 50000 times already but this is straight up therapy to me because I need bellarke and there are tons of things they need to say to each other (even though i made up some ok)
> 
> OKAY WHATEVER BYE 
> 
> title is an album by Wakey!Wakey!

It had been two days since the rest of of SpaceKru and Madi made their way to Clarke, Bellamy, and Wonkru. It has been two days since Octavia whispered her threat into Bellamy’s ear. It had been two days since Echo had ran to Bellamy and pulled him into a hard kiss. And it had been two days since it felt like the world gave out from under Clarke and Octavia’s feet, but for very different reasons. 

The only reason Octavia hadn’t made a move on Bellamy or Echo is because she needed Clarke for her knowledge of the ground and she made a promise to leave them alone… for now. 

Once they got to a safer point in the desert where sandstorms were less likely to hit, they set up camp. A larger tent was put up for planning, recon, and deciding their next move. 

Bellamy entered the tent to find Clarke and explain. She sat up, startled, before looking away just as fast. 

“So… Echo, huh?” Clarke said with her head down tying her shoe. 

“Uh yeah,” Bellamy laughed uncomfortably. “It kind of just happened.”

Clarke scoffed. “Guess there weren’t many options. Emori with Murphy, Monty and Harper, so that leaves Raven and Echo and you already fucked Raven, so might as well cover your bases.”

He could hear the tone in her voice, the tone of disgust. “Why are you so angry about this? I get why Octavia is and I knew that that was going to be its own nuclear apocalypse, but why you?” Bellamy felt uneasy on his feet and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

“You’re right,” Clarke said looking back at him. “I don’t have a right to be mad. I’m gonna go find Madi.”

She brushed past him and left him standing there alone in the makeshift tent. 

It’s been two weeks since Bellamy and Clarke talked. They talked, but if it wasn’t about the plan for survival, it was just silence. They had moved on from the desert, heading back to Eden. Wonkru split off under the orders of Octavia and Clarke was going back for her mom. Bellamy and Echo already realized that whatever they had, doesn’t work here. 

It was dark, the only light coming from the stars and the campfire. One by one each headed off to their respective tents until only Bellamy and Clarke remained. 

“I, uh,” she stuttered. “I’m going to sleep. Good night.” 

She stood up brushed the ash on her pants and turned. Bellamy grabbed her wrist. “Wait.”

She faced him unmoving. 

“Can we just talk. Please.” His eyes pleaded with her. 

Clarke sighed returned to her original spot, and sat down. “Okay,” she put out her hands. “The floor is yours.”

Bellamy was a bit shocked that she agreed so easily and that she didn’t put up a fight which neither of them had the energy for.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Not speaking to me.”

“Bellamy,” she tilted her head. “We speak everyday.”

“Yeah, about survival. Not like we used to. Not like before you found out that I was with Echo.” 

She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. “It’s kind of funny, if you think about it. Trying to kill us, trying to kill your sister. Clearly getting laid is more important than that.”

“Things change.”

“Apparently people do too. And I’m not talking about Echo.”

He stood up. “You’re being cruel. Do you want to know the truth?”

She nodded her head, her eyes narrowed.

“I waited for you!”

Clarke shook her head. “What are you talking about?”

“Years ago,” Bellamy’s voice entered into whisper yelling, afraid to wake the others. “And then Lexa happened and suddenly, I was worth the risk.”

Clarke sighed and her voice softened. “Bellamy, it was never like that. You were the only one I trusted to go into Mount Weather and the only person I knew who could actually do it.”

He continued on ignoring her as he blurted out everything that had accumulated since the first time they met. 

“And then I wait for you again. For four years, I waited for four years. I had hope maybe there was some sliver of a chance that you were still alive. Four years. And then I heard your voice in my mind to use my head and so I did and Echo happened.”

Clarke stood up carted her fingers through her hair and left them there. “You waited for me? Okay, let’s talk about waiting. I called you. I called you every day for 2199 days. Every single day! Just hoping that maybe you could hear me, even if I couldn't hear you.” She walked closer to him, her voice gaining momentum. 

“You wanna know how I survived? You,” she said jabbing her finger at his chest. “Even though I was talking to myself, there was the hope that you were alive and would be coming back to me someday.”

“Clarke…”

“You wanted the truth and now you have it.” Clarke was still standing in front of him, but she brought her face down to wipe at her eye with the back of her hand. 

He placed his hand under her chin and brought her eyes back to his and he repeated her name again. 

“Is that everything?” She whispered, coming out more like a squeak. 

“I think so,” his eyes jumped back and forth between hers

“Me too.”

Neither of them knew how it happened or why now, but the past month had been reunion, then silence, followed by argument and sadness, and then sudden truth. Sudden truth quickly turned to kissing and it was hard and needy and the longing to be as close as possible when they had been apart for so long. 

Her hands found their way around his neck and his moved from her face to her waist. It felt natural, like they had been doing this from the moment their feet touched the ground all those years ago. This kiss was first time either of them had done anything impulsive in a long time and it felt right. He pulled at her bottom lip and she smiled against his mouth. 

She broke apart. “What are we doing?”

“Not waiting anymore,” he responded before kissing her again.


End file.
